I Only Love You
by ilovemichiru25
Summary: Haruka's had a tough past, but thankfully a certain aquamarine saved her from the worst. But is the love they share enough to keep Haruka from going back to her old ways? A love story filled with drama and laughs. And more drama.
1. Chapter 1

Yola~

Okay, so I have a lil RP site and a lot has happened. The Drama Llama is very overweight, if you know what i mean. Anyways Seiya suggested that I'd write a fanfic about what has happened to our favorite couple so far. He's doing the same thing too if you're interested. Props to Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King who knows exactly what to say to make your heart melt. So on with the story!

* * *

A golden-yellow convertible sports car sped along the streets of Tokyo; its occupancy was one less today. The sandy-blonde who sat the driver's seat gripped the steering wheel hard, her knuckles white from the pressure; her jaw was clenched tight, and her emerald eyes blazed. The fury in them was directed at no one, but herself.

_'Why?!'_ The Soldier of Wind berated herself mentally_. 'Why did I have to be so stupid?!'_

The racer and her lover had been engaged in another petty fight just less than ten minutes ago, and the tall blonde had said some very stupid, very hurtful things. Now she was beating herself up for it-well, that and trying to block the flashbacks from her mind.

It would happen-almost always-like this. Haruka would say something stupid, hurtful, or otherwise, and then she would run, as the memories of her past began to consume her again. At the moment, she was trying to drown out her father's voice in her head. He was always telling her she was worthless, useless, not fit to live...

"No... Shut-up..." the racer whispered, pressing harder on the gas pedal. She tried to get out of her own misery and get lost in the howling of the wind.

* * *

Michiru sighed and wiped away more tears. Today was her and Haruka's fourth anniversary. And it did not end up the way she had hoped.

"How could a special day like today, end so badly?"The aqua girl thought out loud, looking outside.

'_This isn't a normal relationship'_ Her best friend Seiya's voice rang in her mind.

Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of the positives. Haruka wasn't always like this. Right after she cleaned up her life, she was carefree and boisterous and a little bit cocky. And she loved that about her. She looked at the empty driveway. Some of her favorite memories had to do with that car. Michiru liked to car it Blondie because it reminded her of her favorite blonde. The pair used to drive around town aimlessly, never getting lost because they had nowhere to be. They would have fun just being next to one another. Their lively banter would keep them up all night, babbling about such silly things sometimes.

But now things are different.

These outbursts of just plain old _hurtful_ words were becoming more and more frequent. It exhausted the girl, really. She wasn't sure if she could take much more before she ends up snapping in half. The Neptune princess looked up at the sky again, not a single cloud visible, but she could feel a storm churning. Slowly but surely getting stronger and closer.

"Great, just great" she muttered silently, grabbing her small suitcase. "How am I supposed to get there now?'" Before she could think of a plan B, she saw a familiar blond head walking up the driveway. Michiru opened her mouth to say something, but Haruka beat her to it.

"Look, Michi... Before you say anything, I need you to know, I'm really sorry." The blonde apologized. She looked up at Michi who nodded, telling her to continue. "What I said... It's not true. I love YOU and ONLY you. I can and will NEVER stop loving you. Never forget that, please. I said what I said because I was mad... I know I need to learn to filter what I say, but... Can you forgive me? Onegaishimasu, Michiru-sama?" Haruka pleaded, tears in her eyes. Michiru sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know Haruka. I don't think I could forget that. Words speak louder than actions, ne?" The smaller girl laughed dryly. Haruka sighed, walking up and placing her hands on Michi's shoulders, in a comforting gesture.

"Michi... I always thought it was that actions spoke louder than words; and you know that I suck with words. I'm not good with my emotions, I'm usually too pissed off about something to watch what hurtful words come out of my mouth, and I'm probably too heartless and/or stupid to ever deserve you." The blond laughed sardonically at herself. "Sometimes, I wonder why you stay. I'm not saying I want you to go, never EVER think that, but... I don't understand how you could love someone as cold, cruel, and uncaring as I am." Michiru coldly pulled away from Haruka, her back facing the blond.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Ruka. It's just not healthy to be in this kind of relationship. I put up with everything before because I love you, I truly do. You know that right?" Michiru turned around to look at her lover, with tears in her eyes.

"I do-" Haruka started but then closed her mouth, knowing Michiru had to get something off her chest.

"Demo…I don't know if the feeling is mutual anymore." Michiru laughed at the thought, thinking it sounded a bit ridiculous now. Then she saw a healing cut on Haruka's wrist. The smaller girl grabbed it and showed it to the blond. "I mean if you think that actions speak louder than words, I get the message. Loud and clear. You say you do these things to yourself because you keep having these flashbacks and you think its easier to just let go; well if that's the case, then what am I to you?" She dropped the hand and started trembling. "I always thought you loved me enough not to go on without me. And it was proven to me when you went after me that day at the falls with Eudial. I thought I was good enough to make you want to stay here…with me." Michiru finished softly.

"What are you to me?" Haruka asked, slightly shocked. "Michi... You are my soul mate, my better half; you are the only reason I DON'T just let go... My God, I love you more than life itself. I would do anything just to see you happy... And if that means leaving..." She paused, seeming to choke on her words for a moment, as the tears now begin to fall, unheeded by the racer. "Then I will. It will hurt, but I will, if that will make you happy." Haruka looked down for a moment, not noticing blank stare on Michiru's face as she was trying to comprehend the blonde's words.

"N-no…. No…." The girl stumbled. "No! No! NO!!!" She launched her self at Haruka with enough power to knock the tall girl over. "Don't you DARE Haruka! I mean it!" Michiru was position on top of Haruka and was furiously hitting the blonde in the chest, not believing what she's hearing.

Haruka caught Michiru's wrists gently, before pulling her lover close and kissing her forehead softly. "I would never leave you; not unless that is what you wish. But if you don't, then not even the power of God could rip me away from you." She sat up, so that she was holding Michiru in her lap. Michi held onto the her Ruka tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Haruka smiled, looking down at the aqua head crushing against her, resting her head on her chest.

'_Maybe now is the perfect time…'_ The windchaser thought, biting her lip.

"Koibito..." Haruka started, "I had originally wanted to wait a bit but... It seems that now is the best time for this." She let go of one of her hands from Michiru's wrists and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small, navy-blue velvet box. Michiru's heart stopped the second she saw the small gift and her eyes grew wide.

'_Could that be…?' _She wondered, trying not to get her hopes up.

Haruka noticed the surprised look on the girl's face and smiled. She handed Michi the little box. The aqua girl took it gingerly, hands shaking, and slowly opening it, a noise came out of her, a mix between a squeak and a gasp. Inside, cushioned in what appeared to be white silk, sat a ring. An engagement ring. It was white gold, with a heart-shaped aquamarine stone in the center. Around the band, tiny amber and aqua stones were interwoven in an alternating pattern.

"You don't have to say anything now. You don't have to say anything at all, if you don't want to, but please know that I will always love you. No matter what happens. Aishiteru, from now until the end of time, my Michiru."

AN: Love it? Hate it? Its okay if you do, whatever floats your boat(:

But there will be some more chapters, I haven't even put in a dent to everything thats happened. This outta be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Sorry for the long update. School and all that other stuff caught up to me.... *rubs temples* But here's chapter number two! It's a pretty silly one, it was based on some of the conversations I've had with a certain Starlight on our little RP site. It's pretty short too, but the next one is where all the drama starts. Believe me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon....Sadly.... *sighs*

* * *

Haruka was dozing off happily. For the first time in awhile, the house was peacefully quiet. Her and Michiru were spending the evening together, watching a movie. Both bodies were stretched out on the L shaped sofa with the aqua girl resting on the shorter leg and Haruka occupied the long side with her head resting on her lover's lap.

Michiru ran her fingers through the soft blond hair and smiled when Haruka snuggled even closer with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ruka?" She called out quietly.

"Him?" was the muffled reply that came from the taller girl.

"I love you." Upon hearing those words, Haruka looked up at the big blue eyes filled with adoration.

"I love you too my Michiru. You and you only." Haruka attempted to lean up to kiss her koibito, but her sleepy muscles thought otherwise. Michiru giggled at Haruka's struggle to sit up and just leant down and gave the blond a sweet kiss on the forehead instead. But since this is Haruka _Tenou, _she just had to tilt her head and capture Michiru's lips with her own. But the moment was ruined when suddenly the lights flickered on and a loud booming voice made the two girls jump.

"Eh? Why is it so DARK in here?" Kou Seiya asked sarcastically. He looked over at the blushing Michiru and the still half-asleep Haruka with a smirk. "Yare yare…. What are you two up to?" The tall black-haired boy asked, leaning against the doorframe. Michiru rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"None of you bui-" She started but Seiya quickly turned the lights back off, leaving Michiru huffing with annoyance in the dark. She reached over and flipped them back on. "Seiya! You know I hate it whe-" Again, she was cut off by the lights. Michiru squealed and switched them back on. "Stop it!" She paused, waiting to see if he would respond. Then a small smirk crept on his face.

"Hai, hai, Michiru-sama." Seiya said bowing down, pretending to be respectful. Michiru rolled her eyes again. This is Kou Seiya, he was NOT respectful.

Haruka watched the interaction between the two. She knew that this teasing was just the way they were. No changing that. But every time she brought that up, Michiru would just rebuttal by saying that teasing between them was nowhere near as bad as the constant bickering between Haruka and Seiya. She saw the aqua-girl sit up straighter as she reached for her laptop. Haruka sat up from her -very comfortable- position and instead rested her head on her lover's shoulder. Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka's cheek as she started to drift back into sleep. She was rarely this passive, especially when it came to someone teasing Michiru, but then again, she was_ exhausted_. It was just one of those days where you don't get a minute to breathe. Michiru was checking her email when she saw Seiya come back into the living room with his own laptop and plopped on the other sofa. But Michiru was too engulfed in her emails to notice the spark in the Seiya's eyes. Suddenly, an IM window popped up on her screen.

[Kou Seiya] michiru-chan? =)

The aqua girl scoffed quietly and didn't bother looking at the guy sitting 6 feet away from her.

[Kaioh Michiru] Seiya the sucky

[Kaioh Michiru] Im going to get off the computer

[Kaioh Michiru] Adiosss

[Kou Seiya] Argh

[Kou Seiya] You suck

[Kou Seiya] Bye

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

Kaioh Michiru is going to drag Haruka to the pool! ;)

[Kou Seiya] OOH!

[Kaioh Michiru] MOU

[Kaioh Michiru] What did i tell you bout that!

[Kou Seiya] You called me sucky

[Kou Seiya] Hahah

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] SEIYA!!!! YOU BUTT HOLE!

[Kou Seiya] Hahhaha!

[Kou Seiya] That's unlady like!

[Kou Seiya] AND HA!

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

By now both were snickering.

[Kaioh Michiru] GRR!

[Kou Seiya] HA!

[Kou Seiya] HA!

Kou Seiya rolling on ground laughing

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] DOAMKJRKLAE;

**Kaioh Michiru has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] IN YO FACE!

**Kaioh Michiru has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kou Seiya] Kiss me!

[Kaioh Michiru] hate you.

[Kou Seiya] No, you love me!

Kou Seiya winks

Seiya looked over at Michiru with his signature cocky grin, but Michiru was typing too furiously to notice.

[Kaioh Michiru] so you THINK

[Kou Seiya] Kiss my ass

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] Its FAT!!

This time the starlight's jaw dropped.

[Kou Seiya] NANI!?!

**Kaioh Michiru has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kou Seiya] COME BACK HERE!

[Kou Seiya] DONT YOU CLOSE THAT WINDOW ON ME!

[Kaioh Michiru] :P

[Kaioh Michiru] I LIKE BIG BUTTS!

[Kaioh Michiru] lies.

**Kaioh Michiru has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kou Seiya] YOURE JUST MAD BECAUSE MY BOOBS ARE BIGGER!

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

Haruka woke up suddenly from the sound of Michiru's loud gasp. Confused she looked down at the screen and read the conversation between the two.

[Kaioh Michiru] NO RICE FOR YOU!!!

[Kou Seiya] Hahaha

[Kou Seiya] YOU WISH!

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] RICE MAKES YOU FAT!

[Kou Seiya] YOUR THE ASIAN FROM JAPAN!

[Kaioh Michiru] IM THE ASIAN

[Kaioh Michiru] Jealous?

[Kou Seiya] Tch.

**Kou Seiya has closed his/her private message window.**

[Kaioh Michiru] YOU'RE THE ALIEN!!!

**Kaioh Michiru has closed his//her private message window.**

[Kou Seiya] YOUR HAIR IS GREEN!

[Kaioh Michiru] ITS AQUAAA!!!

[Kou Seiya] This is so funny haha

[Kaioh Michiru] Haha I know right?

Haruka rolled her eyes and laid her self over the keyboard. She yawned and scratched her belly lightly. _Aww, Haruka you are too cute!_ Michiru thought, leaning down to kiss her fiancée. Haruka smiled and happily yielded to the kiss, until a pillow hit both of them in the head.

"Mou! You two and you're hormones! Can you _not _ravish yourselves in front of me?" Seiya complained. Haruka threw the pillow back with enough power to knock Seiya deep into the couch then went back to her original position on Michiru's lap. The Starlight sat back up and glared at her. But Haruka just stuck out her tongue. The aquamarine giggled and continued to play with the sandy blonde hair. Haruka closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Ughh," Seiya groaned. "You are SO whipped Tenou."

Haruka shrugged. "I may be a butch, but I'm Michiru's bitch." She said with a smirk. The violinist laughed and nodded.

"Damn straight." Was the simple response. But this time it was Haruka who laughed.

"Koi, there's nothing straight about us."


	3. Chapter 3

Back-Attack! Wow, that was really nerdy wasn't it? So here we go with the new chappy! This is where the drama starts.... Fun....Thanks a gazillion to Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King who wrote half of the story and edited all of my mistakes ^_^

* * *

It was a stormy day. Not severe, but just enough to put you in the kind hof mood where you just want to and spend the day being lazy. And that was exactly what Michiru planned to do.

Only, one thing was missing: her sandy-blonde lover.

She didn't mind that much, though; it gave her the chance to get everything ready for Haruka's arrival. The tall girl had called about 20 minutes ago, saying that her practice had been canceled due to the weather. Michiru couldn't help but giggle at the eagerness in the blonde's voice; apparently the Wind Senshi needed a do nothing day, too. But, she couldn't help having to temporarily pop her racer's bubble, by reminding her that she promised to pick up Hotaru from school and drop her off at Chibiusa's for their sleepover. Haruka only groaned and agreed in response.

The aquanette had the living room all ready for the lethargic time. She had a mountain of blankets and pillows on the sofa that made a makeshift bed. She was about to pick out a movie, which would be SAW I if Haruka had anything to say about it, the Sea Senshi thought with a smile, when the ringing of her cell phone stopped her.

"Moshi moshi?"

"MICHI-CHAN!!!!" Seiya's loud booming voice rang through the phone. Michiru sweat dropped slightly. Seiya was always the dramatic type, wait no, he was just 'hormonal and emotional', but whenever these random freak outs happened, he usually had a good reason behind them. Usually.

"Hai, hai. Deep breaths, Seiya," Michiru said in a soothing tone, trying to calm down the spazzing singer. "What happened?"

"HARUKA!" This definitely got the girl's attention.

"What about her??"

"She... She asked me to henshin and… and…"

"And…?" she questioned, anxiously.

"SHE KISSED ME! She KISSED me Michi-chan! Haruka KISSED me! She kiss—"

"I get it!" she snapped, before ending the call and closing the phone before the hysterical Starlight could continue on speaking.

Her mind was racing; Haruka, kissing Seiya?! The idea sounded preposterous, but she knew the Starlight would never lie about something like that. Haruka and Seiya never got along, at least not like THAT. It was always more of a brother/sister relationship. Certainly not the kind of relationship where you cheat on your lover…. Or fiancée! 'Oh my god… We were supposed to get married! After everything they've been through… She still has the nerve to kiss my BEST FRIEND!' Michiru was suddenly filled with a wave of pure rage and raw fury. 'I can't BELIEVE her! Hell, we've DIED together, TWICE and she did THAT to me? Unbelievable!' She took a deep breath. 'Okay, okay, I think I need to sit down...'

Michiru sat down on the edge of her bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Before she knew it, tears came streaming down her cheeks. She was angry at the blonde, but at the same time, she felt hurt. Deeply, indescribably hurt. She couldn't help it… She loved Haruka with all her heart and then some, and she was upset with the fact that she wasn't good enough for the racer. She was NEVER good enough for Haruka, it seemed. After everything she had done for the blonde, it still wasn't enough. She was there for her when she was hurt; she was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on; she was there for her when she tried to KILL HERSELF, for God's sake! And she still wasn't enough? Was she that pathetic that Haruka had to go to Seiya? No offense to Seiya but… yuck. He was a masculine gender bender. The violinist had thought Haruka always had a thing for the pretty lady type… Hence herself... But apparently, she didn't know her blonde as well as she thought she did.

The pain, the hurt, the rage… everything that they had been through was now tainted with those feelings, as the aquanette looked back over their relationship, from the very beginning on. Had it all been a lie? Had Haruka really been willing to give up—no, to change so much in her life… to work so hard, jut for an act of fake love? Michiru wondered, had the blonde been fooling her this whole time? As these thoughts whirled around in her head, she didn't register that she had fallen backwards, and was now laying on the bed—ironically, on Haruka's side of it—staring uncomprehendingly up at the deep teal fabric of the canopy of their four-poster bed. Unknowingly, her hands fisted into the navy satin sheets, as she continued to cry, and as she continued to try to figure out why Haruka had done this.

Again, Seiya's words rang in her head; "This isn't a normal relationship, Michi-chan…"

She smiled bitterly; oh, how right the black-haired Starlight had been… No relationship like this was normal! Then, a little voice in the back of her mind murmured, you always wondered if you were enough, didn't you, Michiru? Always so insecure, weren't you? You saw how she flirted, and oh, did you feel like you weren't enough for her… All those lies she told you… Everything about loving you and only you… She just wanted in your pants! "No… It's not true! It's not… true…" The aqua-haired Senshi tried desperately to block out the voice, but to no avail. It simply kept on feeding off of her own self-doubt, her weaknesses, and kept whispering those hateful things to her.

Her smile became even bitterer, if that were even possible. They were really two of a kind, she thought, Haruka and herself. Haruka was haunted by memories, flashbacks, of the horrors of her childhood… While in the quiet, insecure moments like this, when Michiru was alone with her thoughts and feelings—particularly just after a fight—the violinist's own demons would set upon her, preying upon her doubts and uncertainties. The Sea Senshi did not know how long she lay there, on Haruka's side of their bed, consumed by dark, raging thoughts and feelings, but she was finally brought back to reality by the sound of Haruka's car pulling up into the driveway.

Michiru sat up, shook herself, waited to get a grip back onto her emotions, and then stood. She quickly left the bedroom, headed down to greet the Wind Senshi. All the while, only one thought held precedence in her mind: 'It's over, Haruka; you've had your fun, now we need to end this sickening charade.'

---------------

A/N: Cliff hanger I know right? Oh and I forgot to mention one thing, THANK YOU THESTORYWRITER FOR HELPING ME WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER. Happy Kou? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Koi" Haruka greeted before she leaned in to try to kiss the aquamarine. But Michiru simply took a step back, not even daring to look at her. Suddenly all of that anger melted into plain old hurt.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion and glanced at Michiru seeing that she had moved away. With genuine worry written all over her face, she asked, "Koi, what's wrong?" Her voice usually held even was tinged with worry as well. The smaller girl still refused to look back up as she sighed and wrapped her arms around her torso for a hug.

"How… how could you?" She asked quietly. The racer was extremely concerned by now.

"What did I do, Koi? I don't understand…" Haruka trailed off, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to upset Michiru any further. The Sea Senshi finally looked up at the blonde, her eyes slowly but surely turning cold.

"You… you know what you did Tenou." She said with her voice as even as she could make it. "I just want to know… how _could_ you? He's my BEST FRIEND! And… and WE, we were supposed to get married!" She shouted, her entire body shaking with fury.

Haruka looked at the small girl whose eyes, usually warm and sparkling, were cold and empty. Then it finally hit her. Like a ton of bricks at that.

"Oh god…" She whispered, looking away before glancing at Michiru again, her own deep green eyes wide with an almost vulnerable look to them. "Michi, please… you have to know… Seiya means nothing to me!" Haruka desperately tried to defend her actions, trying to explain why she had done it, all the while, cold hard fear gathered inside her heart. "If I'm to be completely honest, Michi, I knew I felt something for Seiya, but I had no idea what it was! I knew it was love of some sort, but not what kind… but now I do! He's like a brother to me, nothing else!"

Michiru clenched her eyes shut, trying to stop more tears from streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"How could he have not meant anything to you? Haruka, you _kissed _him. A kiss… a kiss is supposed to be between koibitos… Like you and ME. I mean, HELLO! What about me?!" The aquanette threw her hands up in the air before walking up to Haruka getting thisclose to her face with her own. "And, if you just HAD to find out, why didn't you just tell me in the first place? Preferably before I had a screeching starlight scream into my phone that you _kissed_ him out of nowhere!" Although she didn't show it, Michiru felt herself breaking each and every time the word kiss was mentioned. "And what if… what if, Haruka, it was romantic love? Would you have just dumped me cold after cheating on me?"

"Never." Haruka responded instantaneously with her voice straight. "I could never love anyone but you Michi." She continued with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I only love you. Only you are the other half of my soul. I never want to love anyone else, even if I could. I could never ever begin to imagine my life without you, Koi, and to be completely honest again, I don't even want to." She was fighting her emotions inwardly as she spoke. The blonde would not allow herself to get mad at Michiru. She had only one person to be mad at, and it was herself.

"Tenou, you're contradicting yourself. If you're so sure that you could, and would only want to, love me then why kiss Seiya? You just said it was because you were unsure of your feelings towards him. Enough with this lying. You know I hate liars."

"Michi, I'm not lying… I kissed him because I've never had a sibling!" Haruka yelled back, loosing her patience. "How was I supposed to know what I was feeling otherwise?"

"Because its _obvious_!" The aquanette shrieked. "You said you could ONLY love me! I can see that you must DOUBT us!"

"No Michiru." Haruka snapped back. "I never doubted us, I doubted myself. I was stupid and confused and reckless! This fucked up mess is my goddamn fault! There! Is that what you wanted to hear?! That I'm a screw up and cant even tell sibling love from romantic? That I'll never be good enough for you?!" The blonde shouted at her lover, finally loosing all her patience and the internal battle with her emotions.

But for Michiru, the only thing that came with Haruka's shouting was even more tears.

"Are you _really _saying that you're not good enough? Really Haruka? You tried to kill yourself numerous times. How the _fuck_ do you think I feel? Maybe if I were good enough I'd be able to keep you from doing that! Haruka if I were good enough you'd be able to tell the difference between those two loves!" The violinist stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she waited for Haruka to speak.

But the Wind Senshi had no comment on her many suicide attempts. They've had this same discussion over and over again. Michiru sighed and shakily ran her fingers through her own hair before continuing to speak. She didn't like this fighting one bit. She knew she couldn't handle anymore yelling when she was feeling this hurt and vulnerable.

"The difference is crystal clear Haruka. When you look at me… you're supposed to get that feeling where you know you want to spend the rest of your life with me… to be mine forever and have me be yours forever. That feeling when you know you'd be willing to do anything to get that. You'd be willing to sacrifice your life for the sake of my own. And you get that feeling of heartache you get when were not together and that state of pure bliss when we are. And when we kiss… "

"When we kiss, you're supposed to feel as though your life had just been completed. And everything else just automatically gets placed into the other category. Ruka… I only know all of this, because that's exactly how I feel towards you." She finished softly.

"And I feel the same. Michi, I understand it now. I know where the line is drawn and is separated." The blonde answered.

"Haruka, that difference, it was always there. And… And it just hurts that you didn't realize it until now…." By now Michiru didn't care that she was crying, right now she just needed to get something off her chest. "It seems I must have done something wrong or I didn't show you enough love for you to know the difference, and for that, I'm truly sorry."

The taller woman exhaled before wrapping her arms around the violinist's waist.

"Michi, we've been over this before. I've been emotional scarred since I was six. Aside from YOU, I've never let anyone close enough to ever get a taste of what any other kind of love may feel like… Especially not after…" She winced. "Akimi."

Michiru felt her own heart breaking when she saw Haruka hurting. Her heart told her to hold onto the blonde and never ever let go; it told her to forgive her. But her mind and Seiya's voice told her to stay strong.

"Ruka, I know you've been through a lot. And it always made me feel incredibly special to know that you would open up to me. " The smaller girl smiled softly through her tears and reached up to tuck a falling strand of blonde hair out of the pain-stricken green eyes. "But I don't think I can do this anymore. You've been hurting all of your life and there's still so many things you have yet to understand, and I… I feel so helpless because I can't help you with all of it. I'm sorry…I…I think we need to break up."

Haruka's own emerald eyes widen in fear, pain, and desperation, along with such a look of helplessness that it might have been comical in any other situation. " God no…Michi, you know I can't live without you…I've said it before and I'll say it again—I'd rather die with you than live without you!" She begged, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hold around the aquamarine's waist tightened.

Michiru didn't hesitate wrapping her own arms around Haruka's neck, hugging her just as tight. She cried softly, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

"I'm so sorry I can't help you Ruka…" Her voice muffled. After a few more moments of embrace, Michiru pulled back, resting her hands on the racer's forearms while Haruka kept her hold around her waist.

"Please…please Michi, don't go…don't leave me." The blonde whispered.

"I'm sorry Ruka. Just know that…no matter what, I'll always love you. " The Sea Senshi then brought Haruka's head down for a simple kiss goodbye on her forehead. She took a step back from the wind chaser and grabbed her phone before going towards the door. Just as she grasped the doorknob she turned back to her now former lover.

"I hope you find someone good enough." Michiru whispered honestly with a sad smile before walking out, leaving the Haruka alone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

'Sup homies! Okay I know it's been awhile... But I had the chappy all written up! I just needed to type it and that takes FOREVER. I'm a very busy girl actually. (Okay not really... But I do have a life!) Anyways creds to Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King for writing the second half of this chapter and for editing my half (She's such a sweet girl for doing that!) and Super Sailor Mercury who helped Haruka with the second half of the chappy. Creds to Alu who's screen name on fanfic I do not know but she's out there somewhere! Like I said before this is all based on actually conversations and events that took place on my little RP site, (Link ish posted on my profile page) so it might get a little funky here and there but it should all be somewhat understandable. I hope... Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Chiru-chan!"

"Hey Alu-chan," Michiru greeted, with the best smile she could muster. Aluminum Siren gave the aquamarine a big bear hug, before stepping aside and letting her walk into the house.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She chirped, and then backtracked. "No… Wait, I'm not happy because of why you're here… I'm just happy to see you! In my house!" Before Michiru could respond, a certain starlight came out from the kitchen.

"Oi! Michi-chan!" Seiya addressed, smiling. "Welcome to my crib!" He raised both hands up and gestured wildly while Siren narrowed her eyes at the singer.

"YOUR crib? What about me? I live here too! And have for over a year now!" She sky-blue-haired woman pouted.

"Oi…Gomen gomen…" Seiya said with a sheepish smile. Michiru couldn't help but giggle at her friends' banter. She had gotten to know Siren a few months after the whole Galaxia decibel, and meeting the Three Lights. The violinist ended up becoming good friends with her, and eventually Siren and Seiya had met at one of Michiru's parties. The couple fell in love quickly and have been together ever since.

They were an odd couple, yes, but when one really thought about it, it made perfect sense. Siren was the more cheerful and friendly Usagi, while Seiya was the moody, slightly cocky yet goofy singer. They seemed to balance each other out quite well.

'Just like Ruka and I do… Well, did,' the violinist thought, managing to hide the wince at that thought. Her heart ached just at the very thought of the racer, and that was because – though she would never admit it to anyone but herself – she still loved Haruka dearly. That, and she was completely sure she would never stop loving the blonde, whether they were together or not.

Michiru was pulled from her thoughts by Siren's speaking.

"Ne, Chiru-chan, let's go shopping! Get your mind off of things!" Siren offered with a huge grin. Michiru smiled in return and nodded.

"Hai, that sounds fantastic."

"Eh? We're going shopping? Just let me get some decent clothes on and we'll go," Seiya said excitedly. But Aluminum shot him a look.

"No, no. Sei-chan, YOU have to stay home and write your new song," She scolded, waving her pointer finger. The aquanette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? A new song?" Since the Three Lights farewell concert took place a little over a year ago, releasing a new song seemed surprising.

"Hai, we've decided to finally come out of being MIA with this new song," Aluminum explained.

"Hai. Maybe I'll write about a certain friendly blue haired girl…" He trailed off, smirking lightly. But she just tilted her head in confusion.

"You're gonna write a song about Chiru-chan?" Seiya slapped his forehead while Michiru bit her lip trying not to burst into giggles.

"No Alu-chan. My hair is aqua. Not blue… Or green," She sneered slightly, glancing at Seiya who only smirked in reply.

"Don't you dare start this with me again."

"Mah, Chiru-chan, I'm pooped! Let's get some ice cream!" After about three hours of nonstop shopping, and buying almost everything that caught their eye, a little treat sounded perfect.

"Hai, hai." They sat down at one of the tables after ordering, Siren with a towering cone while the Sea Senshi had a double scoop cup.

"Chiru-chan, why didn't you get a cone? I thought they were your favorites?" She asked, mindlessly enjoying her ice cream.

"Hai, they are, but I usually share mine with Ruka so…" Michiru trailed off. She and Haruka would always share one cone together because the blonde was never big on sweets and only had a few licks here and there.

"Well, I'd share with you, but they didn't let me get any more than ten scoops!" The violinist couldn't help but laugh out loud. Siren grinned, happy that she was able to make her friend laugh.

"So tell me, what exactly happened between you and Haruka-san?" Michiru frowned.

"I honestly have no idea… I was at home waiting for her to return but then I get a call from your boyfriend screaming that Haruka kissed him out of nowhere. And I was shocked. That's all I felt. Then eventually it changed into hurt, then anger. And when she came home I told her."

"Told her what, Chiru-chan?"

"I told her I was done. You know about all those fights we've been having, where she would just say things that would break my heart? Well, those alone made me wonder if she ever really loved me like she said she did. And then, the Seiya fiasco happens… It just made me finally realize that it's not going to work out. When you love someone, you don't kiss his or her best friend," She said sourly.

"Hai, hai. Now, my next concern is whether or not YOU'RE okay."

"I'll be fine, I suppose," Michiru said with a slight shrug. "It's just… I'm so used to being with her 24/7, that it feels different not constantly having my blonde next to me… I mean, we've been together for over four years."

"I'm sorry Chiru-chan. But don't worry! You can do it to it!" Alu cheered. Then she tilted her head to the side with a curious expression. "Anou… So, how DID you guys get together? I mean, I know how you met, but not how your whole relationship began."

"Well, Alu-chan, it all happened like this…"

_—flashback—_

_"So tell me about yourself Tenou-san. I feel like I barely know you," Michiru said, before kicking a stone down the path. She and Haruka had been working together for about a week now, and they really hadn't had a chance to talk that much, what with all the fighting that had been going on. Most of their conversations mainly consisted of discussion of the Silence and senseless flirting._

_Of course, deep down, Michiru wanted it to be actual flirting… Deep down, she knew she had fallen in love with the blonde the moment she first laid eyes her, at one of her races. That, and the memories she got every now and then about her relationship with Uranus just made it even more obvious._

_"Well, before I do that, I feel we should properly introduce ourselves. So," Haruka held out her hand and shook Michiru's firmly. "I'm Tenou Haruka, Kaioh-san." The aquanette couldn't help but giggle._

_"Kaioh Michiru, nice to meet you. So what kind of person are you, Tenou-san?"_

_"Hmm… Where to start…" The blonde trailed off, closing her eyes and facing towards the sky; she scrunched her nose as she thought for a moment. Michiru smiled at her friend. She looked so incredibly cute right now!_

_"Well, I suppose I should start by saying I'm fifteen years of age. I hope to one day be a professional race car driver, and I like to run in my spare time," Haruka said, smiling. "Now, what about you, Kaioh-san? There must be an equally beautiful story behind a beautiful woman such as yourself." Michiru felt her heart skip a beat, as she blushed at Haruka's compliment._

_"Well… I just turned fourteen in March and I'm soon to be a professional musician. Although, I don't really think of it as work; I just love music. In my free time, I like to paint or draw, and sometimes write my own compositions. I do enjoy curling up and reading a good book, though, and I'll occasionally watch a sporting event here and there. I do have a little side hobby of collecting cosmetics. Personality wise, I'm polite, I suppose," She said with a chuckle. "But that doesn't mean I can't get upset. Believe me when I say I have very strong emotions."_

_"Love deeply and hate passionately, ne?" The racer offered with a grin. She knew it was Michiru's motto in life._

_"Hai!" She was pleased that Haruka would even remember such a small fact like that. "And I'm a bit…flirtatious as well. And judging by my past records, my friends have concluded that I have a 'blonde fetish'," She said with a small smirk, before giggling as Haruka tugged at her own hair and blushed slightly._

_"I would describe my own personality Kaioh-san, but I'm afraid I'm not very good with words…" She paused for a moment. "So you aspire to be a professional musician? What do you play, if you don't mind my asking?"_

_"The violin; I've been playing all of my life actually. Do you play anything Tenou-san?"_

_"I'm rather proficient at the piano."_

_"Oh that's lovely," Michiru said with a smile. "The sound of the piano is quite beautiful." 'And so are you,' She added mentally. "Perhaps we can play a duet someday."_

_"That… Would be… It… Sounds wonderful," Haruka coughed lightly. "Forgive me for my lack of social skills; I didn't have the best of upbringings." Michiru's hand automatically reached out for Haruka's as the two continued to walk in the park._

_"Do you want to share?" She asked hopefully. She known since day one that Haruka certainly had a past, and that it was one she did not speak of with anyone. "Or would you rather keep it to yourself?" She didn't want to seem too prying or nosey. But Haruka simply retreated back behind a mask of politeness, the hand that had been just about to tentatively grasp Michiru's own retreating to her side._

_"Gomenasai, Kaioh-san; I didn't mean to mention that. It is none of your concern, so it was rude of me to bring it up. Once again I apologize for my rudeness."_

_"Are you sure?" The smaller girl asked a bit worriedly. She wouldn't show the hurt she had felt when the blonde pulled back her hand._

_"Kaioh-san, the events of my past are not things I would discuss with anyone, let alone someone I have only just met. What I may or may not feel is none of your concern," Haruka snapped. Then, seeing the hurt look in Michiru's eyes, she realized that she had sounded harsher she than intended._

_"Oh… Gomen…" Michiru apologized quietly. Haruka groaned internally. Why did she keep messing up with this girl?_

_"Kaioh-san, please forgive me for snapping at you. My past is… a very sensitive subject." The blonde nearly sighed with relief once she saw a smile return on her friend's face. 'Well, it's now or never,' Haruka thought, taking a deep breath. "Ah…" She paused, wondering how to phrase this. "Kaioh-san... Perhaps, as a better way to apologize for my unintended harshness, we could have dinner together some evening? Please, feel free to decline if this is too forward, as we have only just met." Michiru nearly jumped for joy. Haruka liked her! She actually liked her! She wasn't just dreaming up nonsense! Haruka liked her! But on the surface, the violinist kept her cool._

_"I'd love to," She answered. "But only on one condition."_

_"Nani, Kaioh-san?"_

_"You agree to stop calling me Kaioh-san," she said with a victorious grin, feeling more confident by the minute. Haruka blushed faintly._

_"Kaioh-san… T-That's far too informal! We've only just met! I-I could never—" Haruka found herself cut off, as Michiru had grown tired of hearing the blonde babble, and had leaned in for a sweet simple kiss._

_"So, Haruka, is it still too informal?" She asked, smirking. This time Haruka was blushing even more._

_"K-Kaioh-san!" The wind chaser wasn't really sure what to say as everything she attempted to say ended up coming out as stuttered gibberish. Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, kissing her once again. The blonde blushed beet read as she nearly died._

_"N-No. It's n-not in-informal a-any longer, M-Michiru-san." The aquamarine leaned back into Haruka's arms that somehow wrapped themselves around the girl's waist and raised an eyebrow._

_"Mou? 'Michiru-san'? Must I be informal once again?"_

_"N-No, M-Michiru-chan..." Haruka replied shakily as she wilted slightly. The younger girl merely gave her a look._

_"What? Did I hear you call me 'Michiru-chan'?" She asked, leering slightly as she leaned in. Haruka wilted even more._

_"N-No, Mi-Michiru," she said as firmly as she could. Michiru giggled, feeling a bit proud that she had the power to force Haruka into submission with just a simple peck on the lips._

_"Very good, Ruka," and with that she leaned in for another kiss, feeling the blonde finally kiss back._

_—end flashback—_

"Oooh! So romantic!" Siren squealed, as the two made their way back to the apartment the alien Senshi shared with her pop-star boyfriend.

Michiru smiled slightly. "Yes, I suppose it was… But, with Ruka, before everything fell apart, every day was like that… Every moment of every day was like living a fairy tale, where I was a Princess, and she my knight in shining armor. Now…" The violinist trailed off, suddenly looking sad. Then, her sadness was gone as soon as it had come, and she was smiling again.

Aluminum Siren put it down to just a trick of the light, as they continued on their way.

Oh, how wrong she was.

**—Meanwhile, with Haruka—**

*SMACK!*

The sound of a blow impacting on a heavy canvas punching bag echoed through the room. It was followed in rapid succession by eight more blows, six blows of the hand and two kicks. The tall woman who had delivered the rapid combination of blows danced back, then charged in again. Her short sandy-blonde hair was matted to her head. Sweat glistened from her hard, fit young body, which was covered only in a loose, sleeveless black top, and close-fitting black shorts. Twelve more blows rained down on the heavy bag, in such rapid sequence that the sound blended together. She backed away again, searching an imaginary enemy for an opening to exploit.

Then, she launched her attacks anew. No one noticed the tears, which were mixed with her sweat. No one else was there, as the dojo should have been closed today. However, each of the black belts had a copy of the keys, and so could come and train whenever they liked, so long as they cleaned up when they were done, turned off the lights before leaving, and then locked up again. Haruka relished times like these, as she could work out her emotions on her own, while doing something constructive as well.

That, and she just needed to beat the crap out of something right now.

However, she wouldn't be alone for long. Her flurry of blows continued, as she attacked the bag long and hard. She never noticed that her hands – which she had neither taped up, nor covered with any sort of protection – were bleeding profusely, and had been for some time now. The Wind Senshi finally did notice, however, when her blows were met with flesh and a block, rather than the leather of the hanging bag she had been trying to demolish for the past few hours.

Emerald eyes met their mirror, as the elder of the two commented, "Imouto, you're bleeding."

"No, onee-chan, that would be you." Makoto's reply caused the blonde to stop and drop her guard just long enough to check her hands, which were, indeed, bleeding very much. She remembered not to drop her guard only after she'd been caught with an uppercut and sent flying across the room.

Haruka groaned slightly, before getting up and looking at her imouto in surprise. "What was that for, Mako?"

"Payback from when we were fighting the Silence." The Wind Senshi just stared at her younger sibling.

"That was a year ago Makoto; you can't still be holding a grudge for that?"

"I never forgot, I want to beat you at a fight onee-chan, you were always stronger than I was."

Haruka smirked, "Ok then, if you really want it that way." The taller sister then charged the brunette.

They traded blows for a bit, neither bothering to block. Both received bruises by the dozen, but the camaraderie that was being fostered between them from this test of their strengths prompted them to ignore it. Eventually, they lay beside one another, on the wood floor, panting but happy in their tie.

"So, onee-chan, care to share why you're trying to beat the crap out of the punching bag?"

"Isn't that what it's for?" Haruka quipped in response, but then sighed. "Jokes aside, I guess I just needed to know that I'm not as weak as I've been feeling lately… Ever since…" The blonde trailed off, looking away.

"Since… what?" Makoto prompted, propping herself up on an elbow to get a better look at her older sister.

The racer's reply was so faint that the brunette Thunder Senshi nearly missed it. "Since I fucked up again and drove Michi away."

"What did you do this time onee-chan?" Makoto sounded annoyed. Haruka couldn't blame her, as she had fucked up one or twice already.

"Well… I kinda… kissed Seiya." Makoto just stared at her older sister.

"You did what?" Makoto couldn't believe her ears, Haruka kissed Seiya? The one guy she was known to hate the most?

Haruka simply nodded, saying nothing.

"Mou, onee-chan, how could you do such a thing? I thought you hated him!"

"I know, but I just wanted to confirm something."

"Confirm what, exactly?" the brunette snapped, becoming fed up with her elder sister.

"If… If I really did have feelings for him… er… her. I made him transform into his female form before kissing him. I came to the conclusion that he's like my brother, and nothing more."

"Ah. I see," the Thunder Senshi's reply was short, but it lacked the snappishness from before, as she had noted the shame in the blonde's voice.

"Yeah…" Haruka murmured, before shifting so that she faced her sister again. "I just don't know what to do now…" She idly traced the scars on her forearms, some fresh from her recently attempted suicides, and the rest old from four years previously.

Makoto wisely kept her mouth shut about the scars. She didn't want to have to fight off an angered Outer Senshi. However, she did have some advice for her elder sister.

"Onee-chan, just leave Michiru be for now; you know the saying, 'if love is true, and you let your love you, they'll come back to you,' I trust?"

When Haruka nodded, the younger Senshi continued. "Then, allow Michiru to work things out – I KNOW you two still love each other, no matter what either of you may say. Show Michiru that you can give her space; make her see that you're willing to love her, but on her own terms, and when she's ready."

Haruka nodded silently, for once not having any comebacks to the fact that someone other than Michiru is trying to give her advice. What she said next the Thunder Senshi almost missed once again, because it was murmured so softly. "Thank you, imouto-chan."

Makoto laughed lightly. "Any time, onee-chan. Now…" she glanced at her sister, and then gasped at the sight of the blonde's hands. "We need to get those looked at; Ami should know what to do about them."

With a nod of resignation, the blonde stood, the slightly shorter brunette following her sister's movements. The Wind Senshi then instructed her sister in how to help her clean up – which she insisted upon doing before they left – before they both headed for the door.

"You know… I won," Haruka said, smirking, as the two Senshi made their way to her car.

"Pft, you only wish you'd won onee-chan!"

Both sisters laughed at that, a comfortable silence falling between them as they walked.

* * *

Cute right? I thought so. =D I'm gonna be nice and give you guys a little heads-up on what's gonna happen next. Michi is gonna meet a certain new blonde ( I did say she had a blonde fetish right?) and Haruka is gonna have an interesting meeting with someone you'd never expect... Heehee. Let the real drama begin!


End file.
